1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a broadcasting signal transmitting apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a broadcasting signal transmitting apparatus that transmits a plurality of signals through a plurality of antennas, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVB-T2 (Digital Video Broadcasting—Second Generation Terrestrial) is the second-generation European terrestrial digital broadcasting standard that can improve the performance of DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting—Terrestrial) which has been adopted and used as the standard in more than 35 countries throughout the world including Europe. The DVB-T2 realizes the increase of transmission capacity and high bandwidth efficiency using technologies such as LDPC (Low Density Parity Check) codes and a 256 QAM modulation method. Thus, the DVB-T2 can provide services, such as HDTV, in a limited band.
However, the inventor has recognized that a next-generation broadcasting system may be required to support transmission using one or more antennas at a same time so as to support TV viewing at home and also through a user terminal device.
For the purpose of frame synchronization, a preamble symbol that is positioned at a start point of a T2 frame has a single structure. However, current DVB-T2 systems are not able to discriminate between a plurality of simultaneously used antennas by using a preamble of the DVB-T2.